


Les Blessures qui ne se voient pas

by RosVailintin



Category: Les 3 Mousquetaires - Castelli/Florence & Guirao/Cyr & Champagne, Salut les copains ! - Forneri
Genre: Alternate Universe - 17th Century, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin





	Les Blessures qui ne se voient pas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [看不見的傷痕](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836378) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il commence à courir. Sa main saigne, mais il s’en fout, il sent pas du tout la douleur. La pluie ne s’arrête pas, sa chemise trempée colle sur sa peau comme une couche de glace que le vent froid de la nuit d’automne transperce sans obstacle. Il n’y a personne dans cette petite passage sale et étroite, même pas un clochard. Une ampoule accrochée sur le mur sert comme le seul éclairage, offrant sa lumière faible et jaune avec l’air épuisé.
> 
> La pluie pique ces yeux, il les ferme, et la pluie donc pique ses paupières. Ses jambes bougent presque mécaniquement; il ne sait même pas ce qu’il fuit. La voix du Duc de Buckingham — mais oui, tout le monde connaît ce beau visage — résonne dans sa tête comme un charme, et le regard après qu’il a refusé de dire son nom contenait plus que la colère. « J’suis malade, se dit-il.

Le son de la pluie se dissout dans celui des roues de carrosse et de chaises à bras, des pas et des paroles de passants, tous très impatients. La lumière jaune des lampadaires peuvent à peine entrer dans la cabine, à l’intérieur c’est donc même plus sombre que la nuit dehors. (1)

George Villiers (2), tout seul dans son siège avec trois coussins grands et souples autour, regarde ses dix ongles. Ce matin, il les a peints en noir avec le pigment spécial acheté au marché de dimanche. Cette petite maquillage n’est pas vraiment pour cette soirée qui commencera dans un quart d’heure.

Il se penche en avant et tape le toit :

« On est où, là ? demande-t-il.

— Nous somme — oh là là, mon Dieu ! »

La carrosse s’arrête violentement, les chevaux crient et sautent, le cocher hurle :

« Tu fais quoi, là ?! »

George se soutien avec ses mains sur le paneau devant tout juste avant que son visage s’appuie dessus.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Il frappe la porte.

Le cocher continue sans l’entendre:

« T’es fou, quoi ? Tu regarde pas ta marche, hein ? Sais-tu ce qui c’est dedans ? Debout, toi ! Debout ! Bouge ! Quoi, tu veux rester là comme ça ? »

George ouvre la porte. L’air fraîche lui fait foncer les sourcils; il reserre son manteau. Les gens regardant autour reculent et commencent à se murmurer. Un parapluie apparaît au-dessus de sa tête.

« Qu’est-ce qui — écartez-vous ! »

Il le voit.

Un garçon, environ dix-huit ans, probablement même plus jeune, se pelotonne par terre devant les chevaux. Sa chemise blanche est usée mais toute propre, malgré mouillée, collant à son corps. Ses chevilles dans les bottes serrées sont presque aussi minces que celles des filles. La pluie tombe sur sa peau pâle, sur ses cils marrons qui tremblent légèrement, sur ses cheveux blonds, sur sa main gauche (3) — il l’a cachée entre son bras et le côté de son torse — couverte de sang dilué par la pluie, lequel, cramoisi dans la nuit, coule dans les creux entre les pavés. La bague sur son index gauche (4) reflète la lumière des phares d’une carrosse passant.

« Debout ! » répète le cocher en le bottant sur le dos.

George lui donne un coup d’œil. Il baisse la tête et retourne vers les chevaux.

Le garçon lève les yeux et fixe son regard sur George qui s’approche de lui. Ces yeux paraissant noirs sont pourtant très clairs et brillants, évoquant ceux des Quiscales de Brewer dans son jardin. La pluie entre dedans, et il les cligne. Il y a quelque chose qui rend mal à l’aise pour George. Il s’arrête à cinq pas de cet inconnu.

« Qui est-tu ? demande-t-il avec un ton qu’il croit est assez doux.

— C’est important ? » répond le garçon. Il a une voix pure et très calme, voire trop pour cette occasion, et un accent léger nordiste (5).

Sa parole n’est pas forte, mais la foule se tait.

George inspire, ferme ses yeux, et les rouvre sans plus regarder ce jeune homme. Il dit à sa suite :

« Donnez-lui de l’argent pour traiter sa main, et on repart. »

« C’est pas la peine, j’suis bien. » Le garçon s’est déjà levé, ses mains derrière son corps. Il jète un coup d’œil à l’autre côté de la route et dit : « On m’appelle, je m’en vais. »

Il se précipite rapidment à travers la rue. George n’entends personne qui l’appelle. « Mais peu importe », pense-t-il. La silhouette du garçon s’éloigne et se cache derrière les voiles de la pluie.

Avant de monter dans la cabine, George tourne vers la foule et les laisse chacun et chacune un regard.

La pluie nettoye le sang.

 

Il commence à courir. Sa main saigne, mais il s’en fout, il sent pas du tout la douleur. La pluie ne s’arrête pas, sa chemise trempée colle sur sa peau comme une couche de glace que le vent froid de la nuit d’automne transperce sans obstacle. Il n’y a personne dans cette petite passage sale et étroite, même pas un clochard. Une ampoule accrochée sur le mur sert comme le seul éclairage, offrant sa lumière faible et jaune avec l’air épuisé.

La pluie pique ces yeux, il les ferme, et la pluie donc pique ses paupières. Ses jambes bougent presque mécaniquement; il ne sait même pas ce qu’il fuit. La voix du Duc de Buckingham — mais oui, tout le monde connaît ce beau visage — résonne dans sa tête comme un charme, et le regard après qu’il a refusé de dire son nom contenait plus que la colère. « J’suis malade, se dit-il.

— Je crois aussi, une voix répond proche de lui, et une main saisit son épaule. Il s’arrête.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Michel ? demande-t-il, essouflé, sans le regarder.

— Mais c’est moi qui te pose cette question ! »

Il lui jète un œil et secoue la tête. Michel a son chapeau, mais ses boucles sont quand même un peu mouillées.

« Non mais —

— Michel.

— Non, Jacques, cette fois tu m’explique. »

Jacques se débarrasse de la main de Michel.

« Jacques ! » Michel l’attrape par les épaules. « Si c’était Idole —

— Tais-toi.

— Non mais — oh la vache, Jacques ! » Il fixe ses yeux sur la main blessée, n’osant pas la toucher. « Qui a fait ça ? »

Jacques soupire et ferme ses yeux.

« Bon, dit Michel en le lâchant, mais tu vas pas voir Annie comme ça, d’accord ?

— Pas tes affaires. » Il couvre la blessure avec sa main droite et s’en va.

Il n’entend pas Michel, il ne sait pas s’il le suit. « J’m’en fous. » se dit-t-il.

 

Le bruit de pas, puis un soupir. Annie se lève et reserre la couverture de laine. Jacques s’approche comme si elle n’était pas là, et s’assoit à sa gauche sur le vieux matelas par terre qui sert comme leur lit. Elle met la moitié de la couverture autour de ses épaule, il baisse la tête.

« Tu peux rien cacher de moi, tu sais », dit-elle doucement.

Il ne dit rien.

Elle continue :

« Tu pense que Michel t’a trouvé par hasard ? On m’a tout dit, Idole.

— Hmm, Idole. » Il lève un sourcil. « Idole » n’est pas le vrai nom, mais il n’en est pas curieux. C’est un homme de mystère, et c’est leur chef, il vaut mieux de ne pas trop savoir — un autre jour, il a dit à Annie que ces cheveux longs, marrons et ondulés ainsi que son comportement espiègle et lunatique lui rappelle de quelqu’un, et tout de suite, elle a couvert sa bouche avec une bise, l’avertissement cachant derrière son regard fixé. « Oh là là, les tourtereaux ! » Nicole est passée et a fait une moue, ils ont rigolé, et on n’en parle plus.

Annie s’installe en face de lui, range ses cheveux rouges en chignon, et prend le poignet gauche de Jacques d’une façon dominante. Franchement, la blessure l’effraye; elle l’a imaginée lorsqu’Idole lui a raconté que Jacques a été renversé par la carrosse du Duc de Buckingham, mais quand même, ça lui fait mal à l’intérieur de la voir en vrai. Elle ne dirait pas que Jacques est l’homme de sa vie ou ce genre de cliché, bien sûr, une fille comme elle avec une telle réputation, et un garçon comme lui avec un tel caractère, mais voilà sont ils, ensemble sur ce matelas. Et elle sait bien qu’il ne la quittera pas, parce qu’il a besoin d’elle, peu importe s’il l’aime ou pas – elle croit que oui, enfin, au moins un peu, après tout — il a besoin de savoir qu’il existe quelqu’un qui lui fait attention et lui prend soin quand il a des problèmes ou tout simplement quand il ne se sent pas assez important.

Michel rentre et enlève le chapeau, il les voit et les laisse tranquils.

Annie nettoye la main de Jacques avec de l’eau froide et un peu de vin rouge bon marché — ce dernier le fait gémir un peu — puis la bande bien avec un propre morceau d’une vielle chemise blanche qui est trop grande pour elle et trop petite pour lui.

« Viens, couche-toi, elle chuchote et s’allonge sur le matelas, on le dira à personne. »

Jacques la regarde, et se met à côté d’elle.

« Merci, dit-il soudain. Tu sais, Annie, il y a un moment où je pensais que j’allais mourir.

— Dis ce mot une fois encore », elle le menace, agrippant son collier.

Il ricane et met ses mains sur les seinnes, fermant les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Réf de scène est le croisement de boulevard Diderot et rue Crozatier, mais bien sûr il n’y a plus de pavé.  
> (2) 1er duc de Buckingham. C’est plutôt évident car j’ai marqué Les 3 M mais quand même, parce que son père et le 2e Duc portent exactement le même nom et prénom.  
> (3) C’est important que ça soit la main gauche !  
> (4) Pendant la présentation du 17 octobre 2012 (c’est la date notée par Julie Bellaiche qui a publié le vidéo sur YouTube, mais la première est le 18), Grego portait des bagues sur l’index et le médius droits et sur l’index gauche, et dans la photo officielle il n’a qu’une bague simple sur l’annulaire gauche.  
> (5)L’accent n’est pas canonique. En fait Grego parle presque sans accent, mais il est du nord et possiblement juste de Tourcoing. Et Jacques ici n’est pas tout à fait Jacques dans SLC, pas seulement à cause du changement d’époque, mais aussi parce que je n’ai vraiment pas trouvé assez de référence. L’enregistrement de l’émission radio est super rare, je trouve même pas le documentaire par Pascal Fourneri, il y a des vidéos de la comédie musicale sur YouTube qui font carrément un spectacle complet mais l’histoire n’est toujours pas très claire, donc en fait la référence la plus utile c’est l’intro des personnages sur la page FB.


End file.
